1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of aligning an exposure apparatus, a method of exposing a photoresist film using the method of aligning an exposure apparatus, and an exposure apparatus for performing the method of exposing a photoresist film. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of aligning an exposure apparatus without using an optical mask but employing a digital mode, a method of exposing a photoresist film using the method of aligning an exposure apparatus and an exposure apparatus for performing the method of exposing a photoresist film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a process of manufacturing a printed circuit board (PCB), a semiconductor wafer, a substrate of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, etc., a complex circuit pattern is typically formed on a base substrate such as an insulation substrate or a glass substrate. A photolithography method is widely used to form the circuit pattern.
According to the photolithography method, a photoresist film is formed on a base substrate, and then a transfer pattern corresponding to the circuit pattern is used to expose the photoresist film. Thus, a photo mask is very precisely manufactured, and expensive. Hence, an improved process for reducing the number of the photo masks or a method of exposing the photoresist film without using the photo mask has been studied. As the size of a substrate of an LCD panel becomes larger, manufacturing costs and management for a photo mask exposing the substrate greatly increases.
Examples of exposure methods that do not use the photo mask include a digital exposure method, which is receiving attention as a method in which turning exposure beams on and off are controlled for each pixel of a transfer pattern in a digital mode.
In the digital exposure method, accurately performing coordinate alignment, which aligns exposure areas of a substrate corresponding to a target object and exposure beams, has become a very important issue. A method of conveniently and accurately performing the coordinate alignment is required, and a method of setting a coordinate system for a large size is also required as target substrates are becoming increasingly larger.